


The lighthouse or the storm

by Angelsbite_demonkiss



Series: Unfortunate [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, I really love our boys I just write fucked up things, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unhealthy Relationships, changbin is an asshole, it's not as bad as it looks like I promise, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbite_demonkiss/pseuds/Angelsbite_demonkiss
Summary: If Hyunjin could see his life from another set of eyes, he might be able to understand why he couldn't escape, he wondered if maybe, all his problems were just on the inside.Changbin was good for him, good to him, he was a real alpha, a real lover, someone that could take care of him, so why couldn't he be happy?-Can be read as a stand aloneTime before midnight tempest, Hyunjin's relationship with Changbin and how they worked around one another
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Unfortunate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The lighthouse or the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you haven't read midnight tempest Its recomendable taht you do, but this can be read as a stand alone I believe.  
> Happy reading!!
> 
> WARNING
> 
> The relationship that is portrayed here is Not healthy at all okay? This is not love at least not real one.
> 
> THIS IS Fictional, whaveter I wrote the kids doing here does not portray their true nature aslo this is A/B/O its make believe okay?
> 
> There's some abuse from Changbin’s part and he's an asshole most of the time here, though I love him irl, pls be careful.

To never let something die properly, means you are willing to live with it’s ghost for long after it is gone. 

The time before Changbin and after Jisung was a messy type of story with plot holes and memory lapses, if Hyunjin were to look back, he would only see overlapping images of different kinds of emotions and pains, physical and mental, Hyunjin, so many years after, couldn’t remember if the last day he kissed Jisung, was the same day he allowed Changbin to hold him. 

After all this time and dreams and pain, Hyunjin could see the picture clearer, but so far away, that the only tiny waves that reached his exposed skin were like whimpers from the past, soft and cold almost gentle in how they lap at his skin, drowning everything in a red hue of nostalgia  
. 

The first time Hyunjin slept with Changbin it had been three months after Jisung, which meant it was a week before their three months anniversary and Hyunjin felt as ready as a little kid about to give a presentation in front of his parents.

He worried, about not being a virgin, something his parents had told him was important, something he was made to believe, was for an alpha to take from him, but not any alpha of course, Hyunjin was supposed to wait for the perfect alpha, one big and strong who would end up mating him. Hyunjin was sure that if his parents knew he had slept with Jisung he would have already been disowned.

Not mentioning how Changbin would react if he knew he had spread his legs for someone like the tiny alpha with colorful hair. 

So he worried, a part of his brain screaming at him each time Changbin kissed him deeper, that the alpha would know as soon as he decided to put his dick in him, that he wasn’t pure; he chastised the Hyunjin from the past, for being stupid enough to sleep with someone like Jisung, he should have known he wasn’t an alpha worthy enough to have him, and yet, he had spread his legs like some common whore.

Maybe his father was right.

Maybe that was why, even with all his nerves and doubts haunting him, he let Changbin take him to bed easily enough; it wasn’t like he had been asked if he wanted it, the older had kissed him, pulled him down so he laid on the sofa of the alpha’s apartment and after a good amount of making out his hands had started wandering, and Hyunjin didn’t say no. 

Hyunjin had whimpered, scared and waiting for the worse, thinking that if he acted submissive enough to please the alpha, then he wouldn’t realize Hyunjin was tainted from the inside, that he wouldn’t bleed for the first time because it was in fact, not his first.

What had happened after wasn’t the most pleasant experience Hyunjin had, but he was kind of grateful in a way. 

Being scared it seemed, wasn’t a good thing to feel if one wanted to get wet, sure arousal was still there, his body responding to the older’s pheromones thankfully, like a good omega. 

But he was still too nervous, too scared about the other knowing, so his body hadn’t cooperated as much as he normally would, that, paired with the fact that Changbin was big; like most alphas, big and thick and like any traditionally brought up alpha, he believed in taking everything he wanted from his omega, with no real consideration. 

It was foolish, Hyunjin was his omega, he didn’t need the older to be patient with him in their first time, he didn’t need the reassuring words or the soft kisses and sparks of pleasure from a more enthusiastic foreplay, at least that’s what he told himself as Changbin got rid of his clothes, he had a pussy wet and ready for the alpha, it was all going to be okay, if he ignored the fact he wasn’t aroused enough.

It wouldn’t have been a surprise, not to him really, two years of being with another alpha meant he had fucked his way around with Jisung, he knew what he liked. At least most of the time, he knew how his body reacted and what got him going, but Changbin was a new card, a new alpha, a real alpha, and Hyunjin didn’t know how to satisfy him.

Hyunjin was no virgin in the least, and yet the pain of getting a dick shoved inside without enough lubrication took him by surprise, knocking the air out of him with a yelp, Hyunjin had cried a little, small annoying tears running by the side of his face, squirming under the alpha as he felt something give inside him, a burning kind of sensation making him whimper, Changbin had assured him it was alright, that first times were supposed to hurt.

Hyunjin knew that was a lie, his first time with Jisung had been uncomfortable at most, but he couldn’t allow himself to remember that, and so he convinced himself it just meant Jisung wasn’t the real adequate alpha he needed, that first it had been wrong, and now Changbin was making it right. 

Bleeding enough to pass as a virgin, crying enough to appease his boyfriend, shy enough to fool the universe, as Changbin thought he took something from him. 

After the unfortunate event of their first time, and trying to ignore as best as he could Changbin’s taunting words the next day when Hyunjin limped his way around, the younger had learned that Changbin, while good in bed, was a little bit insatiable – maybe a little bit inconsiderate – with good stamina and big muscles that helped him hold Hyunjin down while he tried to get away from overstimulation.

It wasn’t that bad, Hyunjin liked the sex, loved feeling loved when Changbin whispered sweet nothings to his ear, but he couldn’t help it, Jisung kept appearing inside his mind each time they finished their activities, and Hyunjin recalled the pleasure, the smiles, the giddy feeling of hiding like little kids, kissing in the shadows, fucking when no one was around. 

If he closed his eyes long enough, and pretended that Changbin’s heavy scent was nothing but an incoming storm from far away, he could almost feel the soft caresses on his skin, the pouty lips placing kisses along his neck, and if he tried hard enough, he could smell a hint of forest air, hitting a little too close to home. 

Of course the universe wasn’t going to forgive him so easily, Hyunjin could pretend, but the world wouldn’t forget what he had done, and the consequences came in form of an angry alpha.

Minho was a friend of Jisung, the older alpha was bold and blunt, a lot more aggressive looking than Jisung himself, but he had a soft spot for the ever cheerful younger, and while Hyunjin had never really had any real relationship with him, he was familiar, a slap to the face from his past. 

It didn’t help Minho knew where he lived, or where he went to classes, it was also Hyunjin fault, (because it always was) he shouldn’t have ever come back to their stupid little place, a small cute cafe, cluttered with pants and books and miscellaneous stuff, a common place for art students to go, a common place for Jisung and his friends. 

He had made an effort to not stay there for more than five minutes each time, walk in, order, wait, walk out as soon as they gave him his food, Hyunjin shouldn’t have gone back, not even to see through the windows to look for a particular colourful haired head, no one had ever stopped him, or even glanced at him, not in the three months he had gone without his alpha had someone even spared him a glance. 

He must have know his luck was never long-lasting, and so there he was completely alone, with an enraged Minho in front of him. 

“How bold of you to show your face around here.” Hyunjin flinched, turning around fast enough to give himself whiplash, his hands shook without his permission. “it wasn’t enough to discard him like a literal piece of shit, you also had to come back here to take it from him.”

Hyunjin felt the air inside his lungs leave his body, his chest constricted sending pain all over, or maybe it was his heart, claiming his attention as it was shred to pieces once more, he did what he had done, it was selfish, but he didn’t want anyone else telling him he had broke Jisung because he already knew that deep inside himself, he broke Jisung the same way he broke himself. 

“What? Aren’t you gonna defend yourself,” Minho scoffed obviously enraged “of course not,” he sneered getting closer to Hyunjin. 

“You came into his life like a little helpless omega who didn’t know more than the stupid superficial world you came from, begging for someone to give you attention, and the minute you had him you got bored.”

Hyunjin choked on a sob, not leering more than an broken whimper leave his lips, he didn’t want to cry, he was the bad one here, he didn’t deserve to cry. 

“discarded him away the second you realized Jisung didn’t fit into your stupid little fairy-tale you and your family like to play.” Minho was clearly mad, raging even, maybe he wanted Hyunjin to fight back only for the satisfaction of bringing him down; because he was right, and he knew it, Hyunjin wanted to tell him he hadn’t been able to say no to his parents. 

He wanted nothing more but to cry his heart out and beg for the older alpha to help him, to take him to Jisung so he could make it all better, that he was in the wrong, that he was a coward, that he knew he had to fight for Jisung but decided not to. 

No words left his lips, and so the alpha snapped. 

All the eyes on the cafe fell on them the moment Minho slammed his hand down on the counter, silence rang though the small establishment, tense and startled. 

“fucking say something.” Minho eyes while glittering with rage still shone with hidden despair only Hyunjin could see “I knew I shouldn’t have let him love you, the second I saw you.”

Hyunjin dissolved into tears in the middle of the cafe, Minho’s back getting smaller and smaller each second. 

-

Dating Changbin was a learning process, the alpha was so different from what Hyunjin had deceived himself to live through for the past two years, so their start was everything but smooth, the omega had to bite his tongue more times than he could recall, had to hold back from doing stuff and dressing a certain way, it was a little bit of constant hell. 

Changbin, while an amazing boyfriend and alpha, wasn’t good at asking, Hyunjin had to remind himself that it was because he didn’t need to ask, Hyunjin was his, so it would make sense he had control over him, bending him over as he liked, telling him what to do and what he couldn’t. 

But sometimes Hyunjin forgot he had to obey, which cost him greatly each time. 

Changbin shoved his jacket off, his shoes coming next as he sauntered inside their apartment, a storm thundered , Hyunjin slid his own shoes off, wincing at the fact that they were the last platform shoes he owned, he knew he had to get rid of them, he wasn’t going to be wearing them again after today, that’s for sure. 

The younger entered the apartment silently, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater, fiddling with his fingers, feeling a growing sense of doom log itself on his throat as he got close to their shared room where the alpha had disappeared into. 

Changbin had his back to him, pulling clothes out from their closet and throwing them to the floor, he was fuming still, Hyunjin could tell by the way his shoulders were tensed, the air tasting of a brewing storm, “wh-what are you doing?” Hyunjin didn’t dare to get closer to the alpha, standing close to their bed, a good three meters away from his partner.

Changbin was getting his clothes out, shirts, pants, tops, for a moment Hyunjin thought he would kick him out, tell him to leave, that they were done, but the alpha wasn’t getting everything out, just certain type of clothing, which gave Hyunjin a sense of deja vu. 

“hyung, please, this is not necessary,” Hyunjin pleaded, once Changbin moved towards their drawers, the older chuckled, a mean smile spreading over his lips as he made a mess of Hyunjin’s clothes “not necessary? Are you joking right now Hyunjin?”

Changbin turned towards him, dark eyes ablaze with anger, reminding the omega of furious cold grey eyes “I, have been patient enough with you Hyunjin, allowing you to run around dressed as you please.”

Hyunjin bit back a whimper, tears came fast, kissing his cheeks ,the omega shrunk into himself. backing away from his boyfriend as he got closer, Changbin grabbed him by the arm rough fingers squeezing the flesh, pulling him down until he was practically on his knees before him, “you’re my omega, and its time you start acting like it.” 

Hyunjin looked up at his alpha with moist eyes, frightened by the sudden actions, shadows of his own father creeped up to his mind, the younger flinched, the elders grip on him not letting him get away not even an inch, Hyunjin must have known this would happen. “I won’t allow you to go about, looking like some alpha, enough it’s enough.”

“B-But hyung-“

The dull thud of his body crashing on the carpeted floor brought a deadly kind of silence to the room, Hyunjin gasped, his elbow and forearm burning from stopping his fall, preventing him from kissing the floor, his tears fell like petals softly on the ground, and his mouth filled with blood, though none of it fell to the floor until Changbin pulled his head back by his hair. 

“No omega of mine is. Ever. Going to talk back to me, is that understood?”

Hyunjin nodded as much as he could, staggering a breath, his lips shone Ruby red under the lights, warm blood dripping down his chin, both of his hands on the alpha’s hand trying to relieve some pain from his scalp “answer me.”

“Ye-Yes, alpha.”

That night, Hyunjin remembered his place as he laid beside the older in their bed, with an arm snug around his waist, keeping him in place, he wasn’t with Jisung anymore, he needed to remind himself that, he was no longer in some far away world without rules and expectations. 

He was in the real world, and he had a role to play. 

\- 

Hyunjin learned a lot of unorthodox things while being with the alpha, one of the thing he learned was how to cover up bruises with layers of make up, or in times when that wasn’t enough, he learned to make up little stories about how he accidentally ended up with blues and purples on his skin, no one asked twice, no one really cared, and Felix was way too busy with his own life to see Hyunjin a lot. 

He also learned to go back to his younger self, go back to his quiet, obedient, meek self, just so he could avoid unnecessary fights, Changbin didn’t like when spent time with alphas alone without telling him, so Hyunjin made sure to tell him every time he needed to be with an alpha for school, made an effort to ask for permission, even if he hated it, Changbin didn’t like when Hyunjin made plans for both of them, so the omega left the responsibility to the older, doing whatever the alpha wanted. 

It had to come up to a stop sometime, Hyunjin guessed people would know that, but then again, he didn’t ever consider saying no because he was making up for all his previous mistakes. 

“Changbin—Changbin, hyung stop,” Hyunjin pushed against the strong chest of his boyfriend, desperation bubbling under his skin at being so weak, his arms not making a difference in the alpha’s movements “what now? Are you hurt?” Changbin pushed himself up from his neck, looking down at him with ruffled hair and pink cheeks. 

Hyunjin felt shame curl up inside his chest, it wasn’t the first time he had been uncomfortable under the alpha’s touch but it was the first time he stopped him, a year and a half into their relationship and Hyunjin could hide his tears no longer. “you—you were bitin—biting me hyung, it hurts.”

Changbin looked down at him with a surprised expression on his face, Hyunjin felt ten times worse as their silence carried on, like he said, he had never stopped the older from doing whatever he wanted with him inside their bedroom, but his accumulated panic couldn’t be hidden and he desperately wanted it to end. 

“I thought you liked it baby, you always moan when I do that,” Changbin looked down at him with disbelieving eyes, if Hyunjin wasn’t already flushed from top to bottom he would have turned beet red again just by those words, “I—I, you were just too rough, alpha.” Hyunjin bit his lips to stop himself from crying. 

Changbin chuckled above him lowering himself again “what am I going to do with you huh?” the alpha started sucking at the skin of his neck again, softer than before but still tugging painfully at his skin, Hyunjin whimpered once more, squirming under the alpha “you’ll cry like this when I finally claim you?” Hyunjin cried harder the older biting done on his shoulder this time hard enough to send him into panic about being mated right then and there. 

“Hey, hey baby it’s okay,” the alpha brushed the new tears away “I didn’t know it hurt that much I’ll go easier on you okay love? Don’t cry anymore, I don’t like it when you cry.” Hyunjin chocked on incoming sobs, trying not to breath so maybe his tears could stop, but it was a hard thing to do. 

They continued with what they were doing after Hyunjin got his tears on check, the way the alpha was undressing bordering on rough and he wondered if it was because he had spoken up or the older just wanted to get his dick inside him that much. 

“Wa—wait hyung, the con—” Changbin kissed him mid sentence, panting against his lips as he pulled his legs up around his waist, Hyunjin trembled under the alpha “alpha, alpha wait—”Hyunjin chocked on his words, Changbin pushing in dry, he tried to breath through it, his hips trying to get away from the alpha’s ministrations but in the end Changbin pushed inside completely 

“you feel so good baby,” the alpha groaned, starting to move his hips against him, that’s when Hyunjin couldn’t hold it anymore, he screamed, pushing and hitting, he just wanted to get away he didn’t want to get pregnant he didn’t want to be mated he just needed space.

Changbin was taken off guard by this, with some struggling Hyunjin found himself being able to push the older away, sobbing “I told you no!” the alpha flinched at that, Hyunjin screaming at him was a first. “you—you don’t, you can’t fuck me without protection.”

“all this for a fucking condom?” Changbin spat back “I—I can’t take, I don’t have pills you can’t—”

“what? I can’t fuck my omega the way I want to?” Hyunjin wailed as he was being dragged closer to the alpha once more, now that it felt like a storm was raging inside their room all strength was gone “please, please alpha,” his words left his lips like vomit, the older positioned himself above him once again, seething. 

“please, I’m scared, I don’t want to, please.” Changbin looked down at him rightfully pissed, Hyunjin had never pushed him away, not to this extent, he had never denied him a anything “you’re not on birth control pills?” Hyunjin shook his head, his chest constricting with barely retained sobs. 

“that’s why you’re so scared?” the words must have been mocking, but Hyunjin only nodded, his vision blurry with tears “and—and we need—we need to get tested.” Hyunjin sobbed, but he needed a excuse to delay this for as along as he could, safety first right? 

The alpha looked at his with disbelief “you’re serious about this?” Hyunjin nodded his chest stuttering over every breath, he was still at the mercy of his boyfriend, but maybe he could win this fight Hyunjin never really asked him of much, the alpha’s forehead touched his collarbone, “God you fucking scared me for a moment,” he murmured “if you were so against it you should have told me, I can’t read minds Jin.”

Hyunjin wanted to say he had tried, but instead he nodded, then “I’m sorry,” the alpha hummed above him, the air now a mix of tension and awkwardness after an a outburst like that “it okay, well go get tested tomorrow or something.” Changbin pushed himself away from Hyunjin, taking his warmth with him. 

The omegas chest was filled with guilt, and a new kind of desperation built up inside his throat, Changbin sighed apparently done with him for now, annoyed at best. It made Hyunjin sit up immediately trying to get closer to his lover. “thought you didn’t want to have sex,” Changbin pushed his hands away, making hurt flash on the youngers face.

“Of course I do... let me, make it up to you hyung.” Hyunjin tried his best to look seductive looking up coyly at the alpha, arching his back “please.”

The night was horrible above all, Hyunjin ending up with his face buried on a pillow as Changbin fucked him (with a condom) ruthlessly, apparently more annoyed that he had let on, using him until he was crying again, almost begging for him to stop, but alas Hyunjin had already asked for too much. 

That day he realised where all of this was going, sure he had just finished college and had a good job, but he was still trapped under the alpha, nothing changed, if it wasn’t his parents it was Changbin, and while a future together was something he did not dwell on, the rest of the world was ready for him to keep on moving. 

Changbin was his alpha, maybe not officially yet, but if things went like they were going, he would find himself mated at the end, he wouldn’t be able to survive a bond like that, he wouldn’t be able to survive a life like that.

-

“Hyunjin-ah?” his mother’s voice called from his phone “hi mom,” Hyunjin was alone inside their apartment, he had an early shift that day so he had gone home early, Changbin still at work for at least another three hours “oh sweetie, it’s good you called, how are things going over there? Are you mated yet?” her voice sounded shrill and too artificial to his ears, now that he couldn’t see her face. 

Hyunjin winced at her words, his eyes scanning over his belongings “mom do you—is... Is grandpa’s house still on good conditions?” he bit his lip waiting for an answer he didn’t want to raise much suspicion and maybe he should have called to his house so one of their help could answer instead of his mother but then again they wouldn’t know what he wanted. 

“my father’s house?” Hyunjin passed over Changbin’s section of their wardrobe, going to the back searching for something “yes, the one we would go to on winter.” He was ruffling stuff around, searching “oh well it has been alone for a couple of years but we send people to take care of it every once in a while, why?” he pulled a black duffle bag from the depths of the closet, putting it aside so he could put everything in place once more. 

“I—I was thinking of going there for holidays with Changbin,” the lie stuttered over his lips, but his mother didn’t care to notice, happy to hear the alpha’s name “oh a Christmas vacation just the two of you?” maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, his mother could open her mouth before she actually thought about what she was saying. 

“ye—yeah something like that.” He said, pulling some clothes from his closet to put them inside the bag. 

He ended the call with his mother shortly after that, getting the information he needed and hanging up promptly. He knew he couldn’t leave right away, he needed to get some untraceable money and then get to know what his options were, the important thing was getting out of there. 

-

“Félix?” the younger boy started panicking once he hard his voice on the other side of the phone, Hyunjin couldn’t care for his questions “do you think I’m good enough?” his words were broken, barren with nerves. 

Félix started to worry, asking more questions, the background noises changing “I’m leaving Changbin.”

Félix didn’t say anything for a moment, his breathing was the only thing that told Hyunjin the call had not ended, “you’re—you’re what?” Felix hissed, clearly taken aback. Hyunjin held back a sob at that, he knew what he was doing was right but he needed someone to tell him so. 

“I’m leaving him.” He answered “I’m coming to your house, are you there? Wait for me hyunie okay.”

Felix arrived at the cafe Hyunjin had told him he was at, the younger omega arrived in a flurry at the cafe, Blond hair flying around as he looked for him, Hyunjin wanted for him to realize where he was, not having the energy to call for him. 

“Jinie!” Felix sat down next to him his brown eyes worried “what—what are you doing here? Is everything okay? You sounded hurt over the phone, I practically ran here.” Félix eyes checked him over, maybe it was his new fatherly instincts or whatever, he held Hyunjin close tenderly, worry dripping from his scent. Hyunjin didn’t say anything for a while, letting his head rest against Felix chest in the middle of a busy cafe on Seoul, he didn’t want to breath again and realize he needed to keep moving. 

“Can you tell me what happened? What is this, about—about leaving Changbin hyung?” Hyunjin cried into his best friends chest, he didn’t want to talk about it, his head hurt for thinking about it over and over, he thought he was brave enough to just leave, but he wasn’t. 

“Jinie please talk to me, anything you are feeling or going through I’m sure we can fix it, Bin can fix it.” But Felix didn’t understand, at least not really, Hyunjin had never seen Felix sport any kind of bruise or wince at his own words in front of Chan, then again, Félix was born to be a stay at home spouse, caring after kids, baking sweets every day, Felix was happy with that kind of life. 

“I just need to leave,” he spoke, voice raspy and watery, broken from all his crying, “leave? To where? Hyunie you’re not making any sense, you have everything here,” Felix pulled him closer lifting his face delicately so he could look into his eyes “I’m here, your work is here, Changbin is here, every single person that loves you is here aside from your parents, please just tell me why, did you fight with Bin?”

Hyunjin shook his head at that, his tears kissing the ground as they continue pouring, “Hyunie, seeing you like this breaks my heart, I know I’ve been busy with Chan and Minjun, but you should have told me if you felt this bad, please listen to me okay.” Felix pulled him down to his chest again, kissing the top of his hair tenderly  
.  
“Changbin hyung is not perfect, I know he can be difficult and maybe stoic to a certain point, but baby he loves you so, so much, you might not know this because I know for a fact Changbin hid it from you but told Chan about it.” Hyunjin listened carefully, calming down with his best friends scent surrounding him. 

“His parents had already been searching for a mate for him when you started dating, they actually weren’t happy at all with that decision which I must say they can totally suck it because you’re the most beautiful omega ever and Binie hyung is like super lucky to have you, but either way.” Felix stressed, making him giggle wetly against his sweater.

“He literally fought with his parents about you, because he knew you were the only person ever in his heart, now, you and I know going against out parents isn’t something we should do, and Changbin literally holds his family in a pedestal, but the minute you came into his world he put you first.”

Felix lifted his head again, this time only so he could look at him better “baby he loves you more than anything in this world, and if he could he would give you anything you wanted, I really don’t know what has been going on but Hyunie, Changbin is the best thing that has happened to you in so long, he makes you so happy, I love seeing you with him, if you fought I assure you he would kiss the ground you’re standing on if only to get you to forgive him.”

This was what Hyunjin was afraid of, a part of his mind always told him that he should be grateful, that he should just learn to act like a good omega and kiss his alpha each day thanking the world he had him; that without Changbin he was nothing. 

Félix was right, much like his parents and everybody else in his life, Changbin was the only right thing he had ever done, it hurt, and sometimes he made mistakes, but he couldn’t just leave, if he did, then there would be nothing else for him aside from other alphas that would abuse him each day, and not love him at all. 

He was a fool, undeserving and yet ungrateful for the good things he was given. 

Félix cleaned his face gently with a napkin, humming under his breath, trying to calm him down, Hyunjin let himself be pampered by the younger, who beamed at him after cleaning the tears away, kissing all over his face to get him to smile, small pink lips making contact with ever inch of his face. 

Hyunjin giggled, leaning away from the younger and blinking the last of his tears away “better to go home?” Hyunjin hesitated for a moment, letting those caramel brown eyes convince him that it was all going to be okay “better.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah!! I finally posted this even though I know is like ages too late! I really hope you liked it.
> 
> I wanted to give you all an insight of how things worked inside their relationship and how or why hyunjin stayed, our poor boy here need a lot of love and has been traumatised and brainwashed all his life. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any grammars mistakes. I hope you had a great day and you're free to read the rest of the unfortunate series!!
> 
> My twt is: @4NGELSBITE 
> 
> There's only hyunsung relationship chapter left, so please be patient with me.


End file.
